


All Things Must Come to an End

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e12 Coda, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: An examination of Chuck's book.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	All Things Must Come to an End

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in several months late with Starbucks*
> 
> Hey, at least I got it done! I'm actually super psyched about how this came out, I really love the idea :D

The most important part of writing the books in this library is rewriting the endings to fit the rest of the book. Sometimes those endings are as simple as the subject dying in their sleep, sometimes it’s as complicated as a Rube Goldberg machine, with all the moving parts that eventually trigger someone’s demise. 

God’s death is the latter. The crumbs have been spread throughout the centuries, his death written and rewritten almost as many times as the Winchester’s deaths.

The crumbs are solidifying, now. It’s been nearly fifty years since God’s book has rewritten itself. It sits alone in the glass case at the very front of the room, the most frequently opened book in the entire library. Her predecessor had kept a close eye on it and Billie’s continued the tradition. She’ll be the one to reap him, she’s certain of it now.

The first crumb was dropped centuries ago, now. Lucifer’s fall. The first brick of the house was laid when God betrayed his favorite. It wasn’t Lucifer’s fault, of course. The Mark corrupted everything it came in contact with, including the purest soul of Dean Winchester. 

The next bricks wouldn’t be laid for centuries, and it was something Chuck engineered himself, unbeknownst to him. John and Mary Winchester’s cupid match. Chuck was too obsessed with playing out his ultimate story that he hadn’t even considered for a moment that said story would be his downfall. His arrogance will be his death.

The final brick laid was Castiel’s fall from Heaven. Sure, other things needed to happen—Jack’s birth, the release of Amara—but the moment Castiel’s wings wrapped protectively around Dean’s bruised but still bright soul, Chuck’s fate was sealed. He’s always underestimated Castiel’s role in all of this, though Billie suspects that’s because he was only ever meant to be a supporting player. The Winchesters have always been underestimated, at least as far as Chuck is concerned, but Castiel has been cosmically underestimated. He’s the wrench in Chuck’s plans and the fact that Chuck still doesn’t understand that is mind-boggling, at least for Billie. Perhaps she’s at an advantage, though. She isn’t emotionally invested in whatever story Chuck thinks he’s trying to craft, so she can watch with an outsider’s perspective. 

Chuck’s death is in permanent ink in his book, and Billie intends to keep it that way. Chuck’s had his time and his fun meddling, but this is her world. He’s encroaching on her territory—deciding when and how people die despite their books, ending whole worlds because he’s having a tantrum. She simply won’t allow it anymore.

It takes barely an ounce of her cosmic power to place Chuck’s book on the bunker’s kitchen table. The bunker is asleep at the moment—probably the most peaceful night of sleep the Winchesters have had in a long time, and she’s not about to disturb that. They’ll need all the rest they can get if they’re going to take on God himself. Besides, having Castiel and Jack safely tucked away in the bunker is doing wonders for the eldest Winchester’s circadian rhythm. 

They’ve got time. The final piece of sand in Chuck’s hourglass has several weeks before it triggers the demise of the Lord, and Billie’s in no hurry. She’ll reap Chuck soon enough. No, right now she needs to focus on the Winchesters, and Castiel in particular. Despite the Shadow looming in the background of Castiel’s every move, they’ve still got a deal. It can take Castiel, and soon, but only until Billie requires him. He’s the spanner in the works, Chuck has even written those words himself. 

He just doesn’t know how true they really are.

* * *

_ The old Winchester House, November 12, 2020 _

_ Chuck peers through the frosted windows at the front of the house. It’s a chilly November evening, the very last one he’ll ever get to feel. He’s weak, ever since Amara was taken to the Empty. They’re supposed to balance each other out and without her, he’s losing his powers. Quickly. Still, this is his story, he’s not going to let two unruly humans, a wayward angel, and a satanic nephilim be his demise.  _

_ The deep rumble of the Impala sounds long before the headlights are visible. Chuck would know that sound anywhere, though it makes him more nervous than it used to. Must be a side effect of losing his powers. He’s not afraid of these insignificant ants.  _

_ It’s over in a flash. Jack’s far more powerful than he is these days, and his indignant fury at Chuck’s meddling makes him ruthless.  _

_ God dies at the hands of two humans, a fallen angel, and a nephilim. He dies scared, powerless, and alone in the house where it all began. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/631026593970765824/all-things-must-come-to-an-end-a-15x12-coda-the)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
